Talk:Psychic Instability
Where be this spell? :( --Karlos 05:46, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok I should trust the wiki, but I need to ask this question: This is *not* a hex? Because it looks a lot like a hex and it being not a hex would be quite powerfull ... --Xeeron 12:34, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, it is a Hex Spell, instead of simply a Spell. Fixed the entry. --CoRrRan 16:56, 10 May 2006 (CDT) This is 100% funky when combined with Savage and Distracting Shot. Ranger knockdowns from range! Kessel 05:53, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Or combine it with Dwarven Battle Stance. Might be interesting to try in TA. ::Double elite, mate. Kessel 02:20, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::: That's why you use it in Team Arena, where you can have four elites working together. --JoDiamonds 10:20, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::: Used next to a PD E/Me on the same team would make this skill REALLY potent. -AJ75 18:40, 11 April 2007 (AST) I've heard that this skill only knocks down if a skill is interrupted... Is this true? :No. You can interrupt attacks that aren't skills and get the knockdown. So it works as the description says. --68.142.14.35 07:34, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::There's no such thing as a non-skill. All things in Guild Wars are skills, including signets. --Curse You 21:06, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::Regular attacks aren't skills. I'm sure that's what the original question was asking about. BigAstro 23:11, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You are mistaken. Just because they don't have the word skill in their name, doesn't make them non-skills. All abilities of any Guild Wars character is called a skill. Skill --Curse You 14:52, 13 September 2006 (CDT) (I was logged out -_-) :::::I believe the other use meant if an attack was interrupted (read: normal attack) such as one can do with clumsiness. --KeeseroGuan 14:55, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Exactly. Normal attacks are NOT skills. If you click on enemy and start attacking with your sword, axe, wand etc, you are not using any skills yet you are still attacking. BigAstro 18:39, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Attacks are not skills. Attack Skills are skills. - Anon :As the skill states, it will knock a foe down ANY time they are interrupted. The difference, then, is in what skill you use to interrupt. A Power Drain will not knock down someone using Troll Unguent (which is a skill, but not a spell), but Cry of Frustration, which interrupts all SKILLS, will, and if they are merely attacking, it would require something that interrupts target foes ACTION, such as Distracting Shot.--Crazytreeboy 19:25, 13 September 2006 (CDT) I suppose "action" refers to either attacking or using a skill. Don't think you can interrupt someone who's simply running around. Anti-interruption skills Just then I interrupted an elementalist hexed with PI who was using Mantra of Resolve and I knocked her down. Is this how it should actually be or have I overlooked something? Fyi, I hexed the elementalist myself so I know the hex was on her. --Ufelder 10:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) :New level of funkiness added? <3 Slink 10:25, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Now, does the order of application matter in such cases? And was there any final word on using this and, say, Warmonger's Weapon -- that is, KD on someone standing around or kiting? --Bob III 18:08, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::With response to Matra of Resolve, you only need to trigger an interrupt for Psychic Instability to also trigger... the target does not need to actually experience the effect of interruption (It really has the same effect as Psychic Distraction). For Warmonger's Weapon, and in relation to the properties of interruption in general - an interrupt only occurs when there is actually something to interrupt, so standing and kiting count as 'nothing' so interrupting those two occurences is a non-issue. (Terra Xin 20:05, 8 February 2007 (CST)) Stonefist How does Stonefist Gauntlets work into this? The person casting the spell or the people actually hitting the foe and knocking it down (by the use of interupt skills)? Lonely Monk 06:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) :As far as I can tell, it doesn't. I tried wearing stonefist while being both one that hexes and interrupts but it doesn't appear to lengthen the knockdown. --Fyren 01:46, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::This is because it's the hex that causes the Knockdown, not the target who, btw, only caused the interrupt :P (Terra Xin 20:04, 8 February 2007 (CST)) Avatar ending If they are hexed with this when say avatar of balthazar ends, are they knocked down? :The ending of an Avatar does not interrupt. It causes skill failure (and stops your movements too). --Kale Ironfist 00:14, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Warmonger's Weapon Nobody thought of using Warmonger's Weapon with this? Put both on and just wand them, it would be pretty good. Also, you could bring Wailing Weapon for melee classes that get all up in your face. Seems like a really good harassment build with the possibility of pretty much total shutdown if you have another person with warmonger's weapon attacking your target. :That sounds like a great idea! You have to be Me/Rt or Rt/Me, and you spend 3 skill slots on knoking someone down, 1 of which is elite. Seariously? Take a hammer instead.. 193.90.59.204 18:15, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ever heard of the E/R Thunderbow? It uses a WHOLE bar to knock someone down. And takes a lot of energy. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:26, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Stonefist? lulz, thats the worst comment evar. Earthbind How about a Me/Rt with this and [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Earthbind[Earthbind]] , some interrupts and maybe [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Dissonance[Dissonance]]?That would be sum total ownage! Bloodhun7er 13:25, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :I think that equation adds up to equal [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Wanderlust[Wanderlust]]. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Clumsiness Tested this skill in combination with clumsiness and some other interrupts. The skill does exactly what it's discription says and knocks down anytime the target is interrupted. So it also knocks down if the target is interrupted by say clumsiness, signet of clumsiness etcetera...this might be a potent anti melee build 131.155.33.24 12:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Buff! Imba.. :O 85.81.126.123 20:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : Interesting now, great for spikes Big Bow 20:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mesmer knockdown ftw?! This is crazy! Vehemoth 22:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Is this still a Hex? Then why, sounds just like an interrupt to me, hexing target won't do anything. -- Fexghadi 00:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC)